


To Give A Wolf A Reason To Stay

by DannisonDrables



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other tags that are needed Idk, Stiles, derek - Freeform, sterek feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannisonDrables/pseuds/DannisonDrables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Sterek feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give A Wolf A Reason To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A small one shot I wrote a while ago before my eighteenth birthday that I had on tumblr. I'm kind of having a shit day so I thought posting this would help.

## To give a Wolf a Reason to Stay

To Give a Wolf a Reason to Stay

He was there, frantically thinking of ways to steal Dereks one faded glory. His leather jacket. It was slung over the shoulder of the passenger seat, as Stiles was playing cheufer again. Derek was off in the woods doing god only knows what, hunting down Little Red maybe, defiling a grave, pissing on the tomb stone of someones dearly departed. Whatever emotionally unstable, overly agressive, pretty bitch werewolves did. But he didn’t care, he wanted that jacket. He had his own agenda for it. Derek should have been on his way back by now and he didn’t have much time to act, not that he’d actually get away with this. He was just Stiles. Derek would probably slam his head into the steering wheel again for being an idiot. 

He saw Derek then, walking up some distance behind the jeep and got an idea. Fiegning a yawn he slapped the jacket off the seat before following through and turning, acting surprised to see him. Face like stone, or as much of a stone mask as Stiles could manage with his A.D.D he drove put the car in reverse and met Derek half way. 

“Nice of you not to make me walk the whole mile, didn’t you hear me calling for you?” Derek quipped.

“Don’t your nostrils take a break from that flaring thing they have going on? Or is that a dog thing?” 

Derek just stared, nostrils still flaring, mouth in a hard line, and jaw clenching repeatedly. 

“Okay so maybe it’s not.” But it was too late, Derek was already in a sour mood. He got out of the car and stared at stiles with a strange face. 

“Go home, Stiles.”

“Well where are you going?” 

“Just go home.” 

“Oh like lack of communication helps anything.” He yelled at Dereks back and then covered his tracks. ” I mean what am I supposed to tell Scott huh?!”

“That you’re an ass hole and I went home. That’s what.”  But he had stopped and looked back over his shoulder just enough to let Stiles see some of the real Derek underneath. A part of him that was insecure, which Stiles thought was stupid. You couldn’t look like that and not know you were beautiful. But that was just the case, and Derek was already gone when Stiles was getting ready to apologize. The jacket suddenly seemed like a big waste of time. 

Until he got home that was. It wasn’t anything… dirty. Mostly just to have something of Dereks to hold while he slept. Derek would know if he did anything else with it, but if it just smelled a lot like him it could be because it had been in his car, and then in his room so he would remember to have “Found” it and then give it back. The leather was worn and soft after years of use, and the scent of Derek was all over it, especially around the collar which he heald to his nose to breathe in the scent more deeply. Stiles thought maybe it was the same scent that he’d caught coming off of Derek’s hair. Maybe a special shampoo. 

“Something to prevent flea’s.” Stiles laughed to himself quietly, the one small joke payback for the abuse of knowing Derek Hale. But then he’d take the abuse anyway just to be around him. Which was totally pathetic, Stiles knew. But he felt… something. And he still didn’t know what it was. He just wanted to be around Derek, not because Derek was cool or something stupid like that. Because most of the time Derek was a real ass hole, but Stiles thought that maybe Derek needed him, and that’s why he wanted to be around Derek. Derek made him feel like not so many things were moving around at the same time, Derek slowed down the world for him so it was easier to see, and when he was gone, the world spun twice as fast and things were twice as confusing. 

But things were just like that for him. He didn’t get to have the wolf powers or the freak poisonus salamandor controling powers. Stiles got to be the best friend of the Wolves who depended on him too much, he got to be Robin, the funny one, the one who made people laugh. As if all of his jokes were for them. They were his way of feeling better when he felt to much. If he could laugh, or if someone else could laugh, it wasn’t that bad right? It wasn’t that serious. 

He heard the tears tap against the leather before he realized he was crying and quickly used his blanket to rub out the few drops on the leather before the scent could stick. He was having a break down, he could feel it, and he didn’t want to just sit here and cry and be stupid. He wanted there to be something to do to distract him.

Three knocks came to his window and his eyes flashed up to see the red glow of an Alpha’s eyes.

You’ve Got to be KIDDING me! Come ON! But Derek was still here, hanging onto the window ledge, staring into Stiles’s eyes, waiting for him to open the window before he tore it from the foundation and slipped into the gaping hole that would remain. Stiles pretended to yawn to he could clear his eyes of moisture, but that did nothing to the fact that his nose and cheeks were red and puffy and his throat felt a little thick from crying. He rolled across the bed and let the sheet drag with his movements, the jacket hidden from view, though the sheet was thin and didn’t mask that there was something there. Blank faced he flipped the lock on the window and pushed it open, stepping aside to let Derek in.

“You know this is still my house. If you want something you can call.” Stiles complained, trying to scowl even though things were getting a little better, even if Derek didn’t look to happy. He was there, even if only for a minute. But it’d get worse when he left.

“Don’t have your number.” Ouch.

“Dude I gave you my number a month ago, what’d you do, eat it?” he played off his hurt feelings and sat on the edge of his bed trying not to look too conspicuous. While Derek just looked around his room, staring at the walls.

“Did Scott send you to tell me something.” He finally asked when the silence got to be too much. 

“Scott didn’t send me.” Was all he said and Stiles sighed. Better to just get it over with and come clean. 

“You left your jacket in my car.” He said, knowing if he didn’t give it back now, Derek would wonder why later. He stood up and pulled the Jacket from the bed, tossing it across the room. “That’s why you came, right? I was just-“

“Crying?” Derek asked, but the question was rhetorical. 

“What?”

“You said you were just, but you were about to lie. Your heart says so. And then your bad at lying too. You talk faster than usual when your getting ready to lie.” Derek laughed out a soft chuckle and smiled, rolling his eyes. “But you lie to me all the time. When I ask why you’re looking and me and you just make a joke about my anger or my nostrils.” on that one he threw a hard glance at Stiles who stood with his mouth slightly open, breathing funny like his heart would fly through his ribs at any moment. 

“I..”

“But that’s why I’m here.” He continued, scowling and smiling at Stiles all at once who thought the face was so cute he’d die. “I want to know why. Why you keep up a charade around me. What if I didn’t care what you thought, just as long as you told the truth. Lying isn’t who you are, Stiles. Maybe Scott and Jackson, Lydia and Allison is a crazy bitch, and definitely me. We are all liars. But not you. You are the packs one honest member. That’s what I like to think.” He stood by the window staring up at the sky, the moonlight in his black eyes and his fingers, Stiles noticed, were worrying the fabric of the curtains. 

“Will you tell me the truth? Or become a liar like the rest of us?” And then he was getting closer, crossing the room and looking down into Stiles’s face, into his eyes, and smiling, just like Stiles had wished he would so many times. Derek’s presence was everything in that moment, the feeling of his breath on his face, the way Stiles felt Dwarfed standing before him, but now weak. He felt more powerful than ever, this was his defining moment, when he would have power over something in his life again, and he could lie and make it all go away, or tell the truth and let it kill him or… Or what? There was no other way to go. Derek would either hurt him by mocking him, because he wasn’t cruel enough to openly make fun of him in front of the others. But even if he told the truth. He had one resolve, to tell the truth and then fight so it didn’t matter. Tell the truth and make Derek angry about something else so he wouldn’t say that Stiles was stupid for his feelings.

“What-the-hell-I-love-you!” He breathed so fast that the words come out as one and he mustered his strength and shoved against Derek’s chest. If Derek were put on his ass it woudl distract him. He might even kill Stiles and end it all. 

But Derek didn’t fall, firmly locked on his feet. But Stiles felt himself moving backwards from the force of his push, like pushing off of a brick wall, but large hands found his bare waist and held him on his feet. 

“Why did you push me?” Derek chuckled and Stiles felt the burn of humiliation. He was being laughed at, and it made tears stream from his eyes instantly.

“Because you’re such a sour wolf, you’d get mad.” God he sounded pathetic, his voice thick and the words coming out in a whimper. 

“I’m a sour wolf now?” 

“D-Dude just go okay? You’re not gonna sit in my own room and make fun of me for this, you’ve got your sick kicks now just get out.” his eyes were closed and he balled his hands into fists in Derek’s shirt, trapping him despite his words. It was already too late right? He’d keep Derek like this for as long as he could and when Derek was leaving he’d leave, Stiles wasn’t strong enough to stop him.

“You think I’m making fun on you?”

“I know you are, okay?”

“Stiles look at me.”

“No.”

“Stiles…”

“Nope. Can’t make me. You’ll have to rip my eyes out to make me see you.” But that was technically a lie. When the floor vanished from beneath his feet and his back was up against the wall his eyes opened wide as saucers. 

Derek held him low, hands under his thighs, holding Stiles higher than he was so he had to look down at the Wolf. 

“What is this some new way to kill someone? Wall death? Are you going to go Hulk on me and beat me against the wall like a baseball bat?” But no one was laughing, not even him. 

He felt Dereks hands and it made his skin hot everywhere. This would be his only chance, the only way to get what he wanted most, even if not the way he imagined it. 

Letting go of Dereks shirt he moved his trembling, burning hands to trace the muscles in Dereks arms, trying to pretend that the sour wolf wasn’t watching him the whole time making him blush deeper and deeper. He felt the hard rounded curves of his broad shoulders broad shoulders and then traveling his slim white fingers up he traced the curve of the wolfs neck to his strong square, relaxed jaw, running his fingers over the stubble and smiling a little open mouth smile when he found he liked the feeling, prickly but soft. He ran his fingertips in circles on Dereks cheeks and jaw to feel the fascinating and wonderful sensation. Then his attention was grabbed by a twitch in Dereks cheek, and he followed it to the slight hollow of near Dereks mouth, brushing the pads of his thumbs in it slowly, the smile fading from his lips and replaced by an awed look. Terrifyingly slow for Stiles, attention focused on one thing, afraid it would suddenly vanish or that he’d wake up and wanting to remember this dream forever, he let his fingertips slide and trace the shape of  Dereks full mouth. He didn’t want him to be the one to do it, but he couldn’t make anything else come to pass, and it would have been better than nothing. 

Stiles leaned down, nearly hyperventalating, and moved to seal his lips to Dereks when he spoke, quietly, his voice rough like the whisper of sandpaper.

“Wait.” He said but Stiles should his head, still moving in forward.

“No realy wait.” Derek was louder, pulling back from the wall and pushing against it again to make Stiles stop. 

“I don’t want to wait, I want to do this before I can’t. Before I wake up. Before you kill me. Whatever. Shut up, Sour wolf and let me kiss you before I can’t anymore.”

“But I want to do it.”

“Do what?” Stiles asked, lost in the lucious way Dereks mouth moved when he spoke, the flexing of his jaw and the up and down of his adams apple.

“Let me do it.” Derek said, and Stiles was only slightly diverted by the reddish color on the wolfs cheeks, spreading out to his jaw.

“Even your face turns red when your angry.” Stiles noted, waiting for the clawed hand to rip his throat out and wondering if he could sneak in a peck before it happened. 

“Stiles shut up and listen to me.”

“See I told you to let me before you got mad. Now hold still.”

“Stiles!”

“Just hold still!” Stiles whined.

“Stiles NO!” Derek growled then after a huff, pinned Stiles’s soft body to the wall with his own hard one, hands grabbing the boys face and his claws digging into his skin slightly, little drops of crimson welling around the points of his nails before he crushed his mouth against Stiles’s slightly parted lips. 

Stiles felt Derek press his body into the wall with more force and his nails digging into his cheeks deeper, and it should have hurt, his whole back should have been screaming in pain but there was only wanting the wolf to press harder, to own him completely so he could give himself up. Dereks kiss was scratchy and rough and full of confusion and Stiles answered it with his own, with love and wanting and tenderness, Human tenderness that only a human could possess. This was his super power, something only he could do that no one else could. Only he could love Derek this way, and show him, and it felt like Derek loved him too. He didn’t even freak out when he realized that this wasn’t some torturous dream, that he wouldn’t wake up from his. Instead his body responded, his strong athlete legs wrapped around Dereks torso, his hands found the wolfs chest against and his put more into the kiss, using that tenderness to hold Derek to him. He wanted to make the sour wolf addicted to his kisses. For him to always want more of Stiles, for Stiles to be his air, his water, his food, but then Stiles wanted more than that. Stiles wanted to be something that ruled in Dereks life, something that was paramount to who the wolf boy was. 

Stiles wanted to be Dereks full moon. Something beautiful that Derek had always wanted to see without going crazy, but not having the power to stop himself. Yes… That was perfect. That was what Stiles wanted most. He wanted to be that lunar force that called to his wolf and brought out his truth, his inner beast. Something that Stiles thought secretly, that was as beautiful as everything else about him.

“Let me” Stiles managed to mumble at first against Dereks persistant kisses. It made him smile to know that Derek didn’t want to stop, but feeling Stiles try to speak he slowed his kisses and cooled his agression to let his boy get the words out. 

“Let me be.” another kiss, a bite of the lip. “Let me be your full moon.” He breathed into Dereks parted lips, but he knew his wolf heard him. 

Breath hissed through Dereks lips and he crushed Stiles against his body, and Stiles felt Dereks lips travel down his throat greedily, biting and kissing like the beast that he was. A beautifuly uncontrolable beast. 

Slowly Dereks lips traced up the curve of Stiles neck to his ear where his teeth found the shell of the boys ear and he bit, chuckling, and Stiles could hear the smile in it.

“Let me be your Big bad wolf?” Derek asked, and it was cute that in his manly voice, there was a boyish unsure quality that made Stiles’s stomach flutter.

“Yes, Sour wolf. Just remember I’m your full moon.” 

Passions flared, and while Stiles was ready, Derek held the boy at distance, smiling the first true happy smile that Stiles had seen. Stiles lived inside his Sour wolf’s arms that night, and he held onto Derek, partly to hold him and partly to be sure he never left. 

“Derek.” Stiles said sometime late in the night and his wolf grunted in question.

“No more slamming me into the steering wheel.” he warned and the wolf laughed.

“I’ll never put out.” Stiles threatened. “Think about that.” and looked up to see the scowl on Dereks face before he brought his lips down and kissed his boy on the forehead, curling his arms around him tighter.

“Go to sleep, Stiles.” Derek commanded, grumpy.

“I was just saying-“

“I love you.” 

And he knew Derek would come back again. He’d need to get his jacket from where Stiles had kicked it, where it would lay forgotten under the bed in the morning


End file.
